Roomies
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: After someone starts a fire at 3 am and burns down an apartment complex, Lucas Friar is invited to stay at previous neighbour Maya's house. She says it's only until he gets his own place, but who knows how long that'll be? Incomplete
1. Fires and Names

**"****Someone needs to write a 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' AU" From iggycat on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

><p>Maya grumbled as she, along with the other tenants, stared up at the building. Smoke was pouring out of the windows, making the sunrise look like someone had dashed black paint all over it.<p>

Off handedly, she wished she had her sketchbook with her, the sky looked beautiful even with the fire raging on.

She supposed she should be a little upset about the fact that her place was burning, but she didn't care. It hadn't been a home in ages, the only things in it she had cared about was her bed and a potted plant named Fern, and even Fern was no longer in it. Everything else had been a gift from her father, and while she would have been ecstatic years ago, it was too little too late now.

"You don't seem too worried." A voice spoke dryly from beside her.

Without looking at the person, she said, "I can just bum off my mom, she kinda owes me."

"At least you have a plan." Maya turned and noticed in horror that the guy talking to her was only clad in boxers and socks.

And that it was _him_.

"Thought I recognized you." He gestured to an area across the parking lot. "Your curls are pretty distinctive."

"Where are your pants?" Maya looked skyward, avoiding looking at him.

"I sleep like this. Didn't really think about putting any clothes on." He shrugged, she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. "Maya, right?"

"We've lived next to each other for years, I'd be offended if you guessed wrong...Lucas." She said it casually, not going to mention that she'd known his name since day 1, when he'd been playing his country music too loudly and she had gone next door to tell him to shut it because she hated country music.

Maya had assumed it would be some old, balding man in a cowboy hat, but what she'd gotten was a sheepish looking, blond twenty something. A bag with his name had been sitting on the table behind him. _Lucas Friar._

Oh, she didn't fall for looks, she'd never be so shallow, she still hadn't really fallen for _him_ but she was a little infatuated. He apologized over and over, and didn't take offence at her names for him. Sundance was the first one.

One day Maya had fallen asleep while cooking, and the smoke alarm went on. She slept right through it, and would have burned down the building earlier if he hadn't kicked the door down.

(She gave him a key after that.)

Sometimes she'd come back from shopping, arms laden with bags and no free hands to open the door. _Bam_, door would be slightly ajar upon her arrival.

She trusted Lucas with a key to her home, but had never bothered to give him her name. She wondered how he had known.

* * *

><p>Lucas trudged around the parking lot, not paying any attention to the gawkers. Not the people gawking at the burning building, no, the gawkers staring at him in only boxers.<p>

Off handedly, he thought about going up to someone and asking if they had spare pants, there were many tenants who had actually carried stuff out with them. One _had_ to have an extra pair of pants.

He glanced up at the building and sighed. His whole life had been in there. Sure, all that had been in there was a bed, some books, his stereo, and a plant he had found in front of his door one day, but it had been his only place since moving here.

He happened to look across the lot at the exact time a head of shimmering curls walked in his view. _Maya Hart_.

He didn't want to admit that he'd known her name for a while. She had given him a key, but never gave her name. He didn't want to ask, thinking she hadn't given it to him for a reason. But about a year in, he mustered the courage to ask her out for coffee or something. They only talked once, ("thanks for busting my door down,") but he had gotten to know her a bit.

Every Friday she ordered Chinese, the delivery man was outside at five pm.

On weekends she went shopping, arms always filled with bags, and he would unlock the door for her.

Her friend Riley would come visit often. He only knew that one because once she had gotten the wrong door and had knocked on his. Every couple days Riley would _accidentally _knock on his door, and Maya would drag her away, apologetic smile sent his way.

And despite their first meeting being her telling him to turn his music down, she sometimes had her music on too loud. He was annoyed at first, until a country song blasted through the walls and was quickly shut off, almost guiltily. He liked knowing he'd influenced at least one part of her life.

Anyways, that day he went to ask her for coffee, she didn't answer. It was a Monday, she was always holed up studying or something. He unlocked the door, (not feeling like a creep at all, no siree!) and promptly tripped over something.

It was a black book. He resisted the urge to pry, but curiosity got the better of him, and he ended up flipping the page.

It was Riley. A perfect drawing of her, the wide smile was even there. The next page was a ferret, looking so realistic he half expected it to jump out of the book.

And under each drawing was her signature. Maya Hart.

Back to the present, he walked towards her, still ignoring the people looking at him in his underwear.

"You don't seem too worried." He said.

She didn't look at him as she replied, "I can just bum off my mom, she kinda owes me."

Lucas thought of how he had no one in the area, his mom had moved back. No one to _bum off of._ "At least you have a plan." Maya turned and he resisted the urge to jump behind something as her eyes noticed his state of undress.

"Thought I recognized you." He almost smirked, her eyes had bugged out. "Your curls are pretty distinctive."

"Where are your pants?"

"I sleep like this. Didn't really think about putting any clothes on." He shrugged. "Maya, right?"

"We've lived next to each other for years, I'd be offended if you guessed wrong...Lucas." She said playfully.

"I'm a forgetful person," he lied, deciding not to mention he's known her name for a while.

"Do you have nowhere to go?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." He said indifferently.

"Well..." She bit her lip. He was tempted to ask when she had time at 3 am to apply the red lipstick she was sporting. "My mom is rarely home, you can live with me."

"Really? That's-"

"But only until you find a place." She said hastily. "My mom would get the wrong idea and she really wants grandkids. I mean-" She blushed almost as red as her lips, and he laughed.

"I understand, thank you Maya."

She smiled in return, and they both privately thanked whatever dumbass had a fire going at 3 am.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and prompts are loved!<strong>


	2. TV Marathons and Ice Cream Emergencies

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or SPN**

**To those Guest reviewers, this isn't a one shot it'll be a story. Also, i appreciate people loving this story, but if I'd love feedback instead of requests to update. I only published this yesterday people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or SPN<strong>

Lucas held back a sigh as he spied Maya's bra draped over a lamp. He knew it was her house, and he's only a guest in it, but did she have to leave her _bras_ lying around?

"Lucas!" Girl in question hollered.

"What?" He spun around and pretended he wasn't looking at her bra.

She bounded into the room and with a flushed face, snagged the bra and hid it behind her back.

"Wanna watch something?"

"Depends…" He braced himself for a cowboy jab.

She didn't disappoint. "Cowboys and Aliens?"

"No."

"Fine." Maya collapsed onto the couch and Lucas payed no attention to the sliver of midriff that was revealed as she stretched her arms up.

No attention at all.

None.

His attention was diverted as she said in a teasing voice, "guess we have no option but to watch this." She waved around a box set, discreetly throwing her bra into the corner of the room.

He squinted at the title. Then his eyes widened. "You watch Supernatural?"

"Hells yeah." She grinned and tossed it to him. He barely caught it, the force she had thrown it with left his hand a little sore.

"This is season one." He said as he popped the disc into the the blu-ray.

"Yeah. We're marathoning." Lucas' jaw dropped. He did the math.

"That's eight days if we were to never eat, sleep, or go to the washroom." Maya voiced his thoughts. "Do you have anything important to do for the next few days?

"No…"

"Great. Let's start."

They only got through half a season before Lucas had to pee and Maya was craving chocolate. They decided on breaks.

After a couple days, (Maya insisted she didn't need to sleep, but Lucas hadn't budged so they were behind schedule,) they were on season eight.

Lucas hadn't really comprehended how attached Maya had gotten to one of the characters, when said character was stabbed in the gut and Maya gasped.

"What?" He put his hand into the thirtieth bowl of popped corn that week, and grumbled as he found none.

"She…he…but-" She abruptly got up and went to the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. "This is an ice cream emergency."

"Is it?" The last time it had been an ice cream emergency was when Ginger had died.

"They killed off a really well developed character, who I swear to god was in love with Castiel."

"Right."

"He was her unicorn!"

"I think we should end it there." Lucas paused the episode and turned off the TV. "Hey, did you grab two spoons?"

"Obviously." Maya smiled at him and offered a spoon. He payed no attention to the fact that while in sweats, a sports bra, and with two day old hair, she looked good.

No attention.

At all.

"You got ice cream on your nose." He chuckled as she went cross eyed trying to see it. "Here," he bopped her on the nose.

"Yeah, well you got ice cream on your hand."

"I haven't even eaten any yet." He protested.

"Right here." She lobbed her spoon at him and the ice cream landed right on his fingers.

"Hey you're wasting it!" Lucas complained.

"Am not. See?" She grabbed his wrist and popped his fingers in her mouth.

He didn't pay any attention to her sucking the dessert off his fingers.

Nope.

No attention at all.


	3. Lucas Meets Maya's Mother

**Sorry for the wait! But here it is, started as a 500-ish word document and it kinda...expanded.**

**Disclaimer: GMW isn't owned by me.**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm dead." Lucas groaned as he slumped onto the couch, the cliff hanger at the end of season nine still burned through his eyes.<p>

"Relax Sundance, we finished just in time. Season 10 is starting." Maya bobbed up and down on the couch, the bowl of popcorn teetering on the edge.

He let out an almost inhuman noise of frustration. "That's it. I'm going to bed."

"Its seven thirty. At night." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and we've been watching Supernatural for five hours straight. I have to get up for work tomorrow." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, he could hear his shoulders and neck crick.

"You have a job? On a Saturday?" Maya snorted. "At the town rodeo?"

"At Starbucks."

"Ah. Well you hop along to bed, Hopalong. I'll clean up." Lucas stared guiltily at the mess they'd made.

"I can help wash."

"If you're awake enough."

Washing the popcorn and ice cream bowls was a silent affair, the running of the sink water filled the quiet. They only noise they made was when he accidentally splashed her with water and she gave a little yelp.

* * *

><p>The morning started out boring enough. He'd gotten up, walked past Maya's room, heard her light snoring, and continued into the kitchen. He then had preceded to try and make eggs but in his sleepiness, put a pop-tart on the stove element. Completely forgetting the eggs and the pan.<p>

He'd caught the bus to the mall, put on his green apron, and had prepared himself for the onslaught of complex/secret menu orders that people assumed he knew.

Lucas' day continued like that. Writing people's names on cups and purposely misspelling them, taking a quick lunch break, and then getting back to work. He was busy taking some girl's order, (_skim_ milk, no whip cream and is this cookie gluten free?), when a familiar person with long, blonde hair walked into the mostly empty shop. He'd forgotten a couple things.

One, Maya shopped on the weekends at this mall after her run, and two, she had embarrassing names for him.

"Bucky McBoing Boing!" She called, waving ecstatically. Lucas' face went red as his coworker's and a couple of customers snickered. Yup, his fellow Starbucks' workers knew all about Maya.

"Really Maya?" He rolled his eyes, not _too _bothered as she laughed. It was a nice laugh.

He told his inner voice to shut up.

Inner voice casually mentioned that she was wearing the same sports bra as on the night of the Ice Cream Emergency, under her unzipped runners jacket.

He told his inner voice to shut up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She bent down a bit, resting her elbows on the counter like she owned the place. There wasn't a line behind her luckily, he could see she wasn't moving until she had to.

"I don't understand the need to run." He changed the subject. Or lack of one.

"That's how I get these suckers." She plopped her leg on the counter and yup. Lots of muscles. And skin. Lots of creamy coloured skin. He heard one of his friends, Farkle, snicker behind him.

"Okay okay, put your leg down." She did. "What do you want?"

"Caramel Apple Spice." It was refreshing to not get a complex order. Though Maya may have been a complex person, at least her orders weren't.

"It'll be up in a few."

She waited patiently until he handed her her drink. "When do you get off work, Huckleberry?" Maya took a sip of her drink and blanched. "God, this is hot."

"Ten minutes."

"Just go." Lucas spun around, Farkle was still there. "There's no one here, it's dead."

"Thanks man." He clapped the smaller guy on the back and hung up his apron.

"So, what are we doing today?" Maya asked.

"I thought we'd just go home-to your place." He glanced at her face, hoping she didn't notice his slip up. She hadn't, Maya looked a little distracted really. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't think we should go back yet, we can get dinner out!" She nervously giggled. "Chinese?"

"That's Fridays...what's wrong?" He asked again.

Maya gave up on her charade. "My mom's home," she huffed. Lucas frowned, it had been a couple months and he hadn't met the older Hart yet.

"And?"

"She's going to see you and get the wrong idea."

He chuckled lightly, "We can handle it, it's not like anything she assumes has truth in it."

* * *

><p>"And who's this pretty, young man?" Katy Hart purred, (did anyone actually purr?) as soon as Maya opened the door.<p>

"Lucas, Mom. Mom, Lucas. Lucas is staying over remember? I asked you if it was okay?" Maya dumped her bags on the couch and Lucas saw her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips set in a tight line.

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and subtlety kicked his boxers out of sight. He was already picking up Maya's bad habits.

"Well, I uh...only brought enough for my little girl and I." She gestured to the table where some takeout was.

"Ordered pizza." Maya cut in, putting the other food in the fridge. Lucas had wondered what she was doing on her phone an hour ago.

"Oh well, good." Katy forced a smile.

The doorbell sounded, echoing around and disrupting the fairly uncomfortable silence.

"I got it." He started towards the door and Katy grabbed his upper arm.

"Really sugar, you're a guest! You don't need to pay." He was about to let her past when Maya spoke up.

"Mom, what are you going to pay with?"

She opened her wallet and bit her lip. "Right, paycheck isn't for another week. Sorry Lucas, you'll have to grab this one."

"It's no problem." He opened the door, passed the pizzas to Maya who set them on the table.

"Nineteen dollars, kid." The pizza delivery girl held out a hand.

"Here." Lucas gave her a twenty. "Keep the change."

Without so much as a thanks, the girl walked back to the car which was still running and sped away.

The three of them sat around the table in tension so thick you couldn't cut it with the sharpest knife.

"So, how long have the two of you ah..." Katy gestured between the two of them with her pizza. "Been together?"

"Living together, five months. _Together_ together, never." Maya took a bite out of her pizza.

"Too bad, you know how much I'd like grandkids." She smiled. Maya didn't say a word.

"Where have you been these past couple months?" Lucas inquired.

"Out and around." She answered vaguely. "Auditioning for some roles."

"Oh, you're an actress!" He ignored Maya's warning look.

"Why yes I-"

"Waitress."

"What?" Lucas turned to Maya who was presently picking the cheese off her pizza.

"She's a waitress."

Katy smoothed the front of her shirt down, looking as if she was regretting coming home. "Actress, waitress on the side."

"I'm going to wash the dishes." Maya grabbed her plate, and seeing Lucas was done she grabbed his and whisked herself into the kitchen.

Lucas sat there staring at a lamp they had bought from Ikea. Riley had come too, bringing her dad who apparently thought of Maya as his other daughter. Cue the protective dad speech.

"Lucas, honey." He stopped looking at the blue lamp and at the blonde.

"Yeah Mrs. Hart?"

She looked into the kitchen where Maya was scrubbing the dishes, as if the sight displeased her.

"I raised Maya from a young age by myself. Her father is gone and I have a shitty job at a diner. I'm taking extra shifts to earn enough money to get her into a good school to pursue her passions for art."

"Uh huh..." Lucas didn't understand where this is going.

"I see you watching her you know. You notice everything, her furrowed eyebrows and that she doesn't feel comfortable with me around. You're so used to each other, you leave your underwear in plain sight!"

He flushed. Not so subtle then.

"My point is sooner or later, you know what's going to happen. And if you leave her alone, with pancake syrup all over her little arms and and a broken heart, you won't just have Mr. Matthew to deal with." Lucas opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Yes, I know about him. Him and Riley and her mother Topanga. I may be absent in her life, but I know who treats her well and fills in the space I should be in. Do you understand?"

"I do." Lucas swallowed nervously. Katy's fierce expression reminded him of Maya when she had caught him eating her ice cream without permission.

Maya chose that time to emerge from the kitchen. She looked first at Lucas' face which was red, and her mother's, who still looked a bit scary.

"What'd I miss?" She plopped into her seat.

"Nothing." Katy got up and kissed the top of Maya's head. "Tuna melt in the fridge for when you get hungry."

The two of them exchanged a look, Lucas could only describe as full of disappointment and regret.

"It was nice meeting you Lucas." He nodded as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"I think I'm going to turn in as well." Maya didn't look at him as she left, locking her door behind her.

"Goodnight." He said to the empty room.

* * *

><p>He awoke to loud banging from the kitchen. Lucas sleepily pulled on a pair of sweat pants, then decided on a t-shirt as well since Katy was still in the house.<p>

Or so he thought. It was only Maya in the kitchen, dumping pancake batter onto a pan and aggressively shoving melon balls into her mouth.

"Where's your mom?" He helped himself to a melon ball.

"Gone." She pointed to the cupboards and for a minute Lucas thought she was saying her mom was in the pantry. But no, she needed plates for the pancakes.

"You don't seem surprised." He obliged and handed her the two Mickey Mouse plates.

"I knew since last night." Her expression of disappointment flashed through his mind's eye.

He could ask her about her relationship with her mom. About where her dad was. But he just held out a plate for a pancake.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewsfeedback are loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

IT'S NOT A CHAPTER AGAIN, SORRY!

It's really, really busy for me at the moment, and I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Hang tight, I'll hopefully be updating all my fics by early January.

Don't worry readers, I'll kick these exams so hard they won't be able to bother me until June.

When I have my other set of exams.

~LoveHappyEndings


	5. Apartment Hunting

**This isn't M, but it isn't T if you know what I mean. Linebreaks don't seem to be consistently showing up, so if theres a big space or it seems there should be a line break, there probably is one there.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

><p>Maya lounged on the couch, staring at the calendar. Friday was circled and her roomie had scrawled the words "Chinese food" in the little box. Lucas thought the whole ordering in on Fridays was a spontaneous decision, he didn't know she'd done it for years and wasn't likely to forget.<p>

She used to love Friday's. They were the days her mother came home _before_ midnight with food and a warm hug. But then Katy started staying past midnight at the diner, and sometimes she didn't come home for days. She stayed at the diner for longer hours, not giving Maya a reason why, and that was first time Maya first ordered in.

It wouldn't normally be a big deal, but that first evening had been Maya's eighth birthday.

Pizza was the easier thing to order, but after a month she grew tired of the greasy cheese and limp crust. So she moved onto ordering from the Japanese restaurant four blocks away.

Maya remembered having a whole notebook filled with orders she liked and what she wanted to try. She had pages dedicated to business cards that had the restaurant's phone number, and those that didn't have any she had to write in the numbers herself. She used her mom's credit card in the beginning, but she managed to get a job later and payed herself. Being only nine, almost all jobs weren't available to her. So the family-owned music store across the street took her in, and she put up flyers for bands and organized sheet music for five dollars a day. Pay was terrible, but she'd take whatever was given to her.

Maya met Riley soon after, but that's another story, another memory.

"Chinese?" Lucas emerged from his room, only clad in sweats. She would normally have been distracted, but the feeling of loneliness and nostalgia still fogged her mind like dark storm clouds.

"Yeah, get the book." She gestured vaguely to the coffee table where it rested.

(He thought she made the book a couple months ago, not over a decade ago. Maybe she should update it, the pizza place probably was out of business by now.)

"My treat." Lucas said once the pizza delivery guy came by.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. "You never pay, Sundance."

"I have news." He replied excitedly, not commenting on 'Sundance'.

"I'm not one to pass up on free food." She shrugged and let him pay.

Once they were sitting at the table in mismatched chairs, Maya asked, "so what's your news?"

He spoke around a mouthful of food. "There's a couple apartments that are for sale!"

She stared at him. "So?"

"Well you said I could only stay until I found a place, and I've found a few places."

"Oh. Uh...that's great!" Maya forced a smile. "When?"

"I was hoping you could come with me, help me choose the best one." He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She crammed a slice of pizza in her mouth, but was only reminded of greasy cheese and limp crust.

* * *

><p>"I'm really liking this one." Lucas inspected the view from the windows of this apartment's bedroom. "And look," he jumped onto the bed. "Aah, it's comfy."<p>

"Not as comfy as my foldout sofa." Maya blurted out. Okay that was a lie, she knew for a fact that her couch was like Satan reborn. It creaked with the slightest movement, and the springs poked up.

He stared at her, she felt like she was the one getting inspected now. "Yeah, you're right. This one has lumps in the mattress."

"So...no?" she asked.

"No."

* * *

><p>"This one is on the coolest street ever." Lucas practically skipped along as the two of them headed to a bistro for lunch. "It's only a couple minutes from here, and there's a bookstore next to it as well."<p>

Maya tried to find something wrong with that, but she had to admit, having a bookstore next door would be awesome.

Once they arrived at the next apartment, she grew a little worried, and she couldn't say why. Everything was big and new in this one. The kitchen appliances were brand spanking new, the ceiling was high and had a large fan lazily spinning around. The windows were big, the bookshelves were big, the bed was big, and the bathroom was _big _big.

"Holy shit is that seriously the bathtub?" Maya couldn't help herself as her eyes landed on it.

"Five people could fit in here." Lucas jumped into it. "And the mirror has a TV in it!"

"Yeah, this bathroom is twice the size of mine," (more like four times,) "but it doesn't have my Mickey Mouse shower curtains."

He looked around the bathroom, then back at her. Then he shrugged, "this place would be a pain to clean."

"I know right?"

* * *

><p>The next one had heaters, which was a big one up on Maya's apartment. It was also only one subway ride away from his work.<p>

"Okay, so there's heaters here, but that's why I have blankets."

"It'd be hard to dust. And the electricity bill would be really high." Lucas agreed.

* * *

><p>Lucas didn't want to tell Maya he knew what she was up to. She was purposely discouraging him from moving out, and he couldn't really say why he was okay with that.<p>

The first one had been okay, he had been considering it up until the point she said something about her foldout couch, (which was Satan reborn in his opinion.)

Looking into her face, he found something he didn't like there. Fear. Suddenly he remembered a conversation they had had, maybe only a couple days before.

_"I haven't seen Riley around much." He remarked as they made dinner._

_"She's gone to some college or something."_

_"Well, she could visit or something."_

_"In France." Her voice was flat, she savagely cut into a carrot. "She's left, like everyone else."_

_"Pardon?" He hadn't caught that last part. _

(Okay that was a lie, he just hadn't believed she had said that.)

_"Nothing Cowboy, nothing."_

He was leaving her too. Like Riley, her mom, her dad whom Maya never talked about but Lucas had guessed, and her grandma. Although her grandma had died so that didn't count.

"Yeah, you're right. This one has lumps in the mattress."

"So...no?" She asked.

"No."

* * *

><p>The next apartment Lucas was <em>seriously <em>considering. He liked how spacious and sparse everything was. The kitchen appliances were new, which was cool except he didn't cook.

"Holy shit is that seriously the bathtub?" Lucas heard Maya ask loudly from the bathroom. He walked in and yes, that was really the bathtub.

"Five people could fit in here." Lucas leapt into the tub, he spotted controls on it. _Sweet_. "And the mirror has a TV in it!"

Maya said something about her shower curtains right when he was about to mention all the cool buttons in the bathtub. He struggled to find something wrong with this apartment. "This place would be a pain to clean."

* * *

><p>Then it was high electricity bills, rats from the restaurant downstairs, the water from the tap smelling weird, and his personal favourite excuse: the chandelier falling on someone.<p>

"Guess I'll have to live at your place for a bit longer." He said over a shared bowl of fries. They were at the little diner five minutes from Maya's. "None of the places have Mickey Mouse shower curtains."

She laughed, pleased. Though she couldn't say why.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. "I know you wanted me out ASAP."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine with it. Besides," Maya shrugged, "there's another TV show I want to show you."

* * *

><p>"So they're roomies <em>and <em>in a relationship?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "And what happens if they break up?"

"Well she has to move. It's happened like twice." Maya said.

"Well if that happened with us I guess _I'd_ be the one to move." He chuckled.

"Excuse me? Why would we be breaking up?" Maya's mouth seemed to moved of it's own accord.

"Woah," he was taken aback by her sharp tone. "I wasn't insinuating we'd be a bad couple."

"Hell yeah we wouldn't be a bad couple!"

Lucas' lips crashed down on hers, his arms on the sides of the couch so he wouldn't pin her down. Maya's eyes flew open as she realized what was happening, but it happened so fast, she wasn't sure for the first couple of seconds what _was_ happening. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged a little.

_Well, who knew her roomie could make_ that_ sound?_

She was overcome by some sort of _desire_ to have him closer because honestly, the centimetre of space between their bodies was too much. The space was too much, their clothes were too much, the volume on the TV was too much and she couldn't take this seriously with one of the characters singing '_Bang, Bang Bangity Bang. I said Bang, Bang Bangity Bang.'_

It hit her that _Lucas Friar_ was kissing her, and that this was something she had subconsciously wanted for a while now.

"You know, this couch is quite possible the most uncomfortable place in the city." Maya said breathlessly, pulling away from him slightly.

His face was close, she could see his pupils were blown wide. She had no doubt her's were the same. "I honestly don't care."

"My bed is a lot comfier."

Lucas froze, she hoped she hadn't gone too far.

But Maya's doubts melted away when he got off the couch and in one fluid motion, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry for the wait! Reviews are loved!<strong>


	6. Girl Meets Epilogue Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

><p>"This bathroom is way too tiny." Maya scrunched up her nose as she inspected it.<p>

Lucas had to admit, the two of them wouldn't be able to go a morning without fighting if they were to both share this small space. Maya herself had over ten different hair products. "The bedroom wasn't big either."

"Yeah, we're going to need more space there..." she threw him a sidelong look, a smirk on her lips. He resisted the urge to kiss it off.

"Next place?"

"Next place."

* * *

><p><em>Two months earlier<em>

"We need to talk." Lucas nudged Maya, who only buried her head into her pillow. He was reminded of an ostrich trying to avoid a predator.

"We need to sleep. It's not like we got a chance to yesterday."

Lucas blushed, but she wasn't going to deter him. "Look, I think we've realized that you know..there's...feelings here and-"

"-and the sexual tension finally got to be too much." Maya finally turned toward him.

"Well yes but-"

"Don't you have work, Ranger Rick?" she cocked her head to the side.

He whipped around to look at the cow shaped clock, (a present from Maya) and saw that he hadn't set the alarm. But if he remembered correctly, he _had_. He had made sure of it.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her. "You planned this."

"We'll talk later, I call dibs on the washroom." she wrapped the thin bedsheet around herself and bolted for the washroom.

"You're not even usually up at this time!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Maya. Maya, slow down<em>." Riley's calming voice came from Maya's phone.

The water was running. It had been for ten minutes, but only to cover the sound of Maya's crying and Riley's steadily-increasing-in-volume voice.

"I-I-I _can't_ talk to him. He'll want to know about Mom, and Dad, and he'll know I'm _broken_." Maya hiccuped. "I mean, we were just watching this show and suddenly we're-"

"_Banging_."

Any other time, Maya would have laughed. "Not funny, Riles."

_"Why are you worried? He's a nice guy, you can't say I've never met him since I _have, _I _know_ he's a nice guy. He won't care you're _broken_. Which you're not by the way."_

"I gotta take a shower."

_"Wait, Maya-"_

_"_He deserves someone else." she cut Riley off. "A cowgirl or something. Oh, and have fun in Paris."

"_Maya-"_

* * *

><p>"You know Maya?" Lucas asked his friend Farkle while making a frappuccino. "Something happened and I think she's avoiding me."<p>

"Is this the fierce blonde or the sweet brunette?"

"Um, the fierce one." he pushed all thoughts of Maya's _fierceness_ out of his head. "I got out of the shower and she was already gone. Now, that sounds normal _but-_" he proceeded to inform Farkle that Maya never got up earlier than nine, even on Saturdays when she went running.

"She goes running at _ten_. This was eight something. Also, her sports bra and running shoes were still at home."

"Home?" Farkle raised an eyebrow.

"Maya's. Maya's home." he pretended that the slip of his tongue was merely that. A slip of the tongue.

"Yeah she's avoiding you."

"Excuse me? I've been waiting five whole minutes." Some impatient customer clacked her blood red nails on the counter.

"Here," Lucas absent-mindedly handed her her drink.

"Try and talk to her." Farkle shrugged. "You have to see her tonight anyways, she can't avoid you forever."

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

"My god, this bathroom is _big_." Maya spun around, taking in the huge shower, separate bath, and excessive counter space. "I call sleeping in the bathroom."

"The bedroom, where _we actually sleep_, is way too small." he protested.

"We can both sleep here then." she shrugged.

"We can't live here."

"Yes we can."

"We can't."

"We can."

"We CAN'T."

"WE CA-holy shit what the hell was that?!" Maya shrieked, and then comically leapt into Lucas' arms.

"What? I don't see-omigod is that a-"

"COCKAMOUSE*"

"WE CAN'T LIVE HERE."

* * *

><p><em>Two months earlier<em>

It turned out, Maya _could_ avoid him for forever.

Okay, maybe not forever, but it was eleven pm and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her.

**_Ring ring_**

"Lucas Friar, who is this?" he hated that there wasn't any caller ID on Maya's phone.

"Heeeey Lucas..." Riley laughed nervously. "Can I talk to Maya, she isn't answering her cell."

"She isn't here," he spoke slowly. "Can I take a message?"

"No. Nope. No, no."

"Riley."

"I was just hoping she'd be with you right now."

"Well she's not..."

"Check her room-"

"She's not in there."

"Just check to see if her locket is on her bedside table."

He already knew the answer before he even opened the door to Maya's room. That locket was either around Maya's neck, or beside her bed.

And of course it wasn't beside her bed.

* * *

><p>"I looked for four hours." Lucas said as soon as he stepped into the Matthew's washroom. Maya was lying in the empty bathtub.<p>

"I've been in one place for four hours. Not my fault you're bad at hide and seek." Maya chucked the bottle of tequila into the garbage can beside the bathroom door. "Score."

"Pretty sure the Matthew's will have issues with that." he fished it out and set it beside the door, he inwardly reminded himself to throw it out later.

"I'll blame it on Auggie."

He rolled his eyes, "why are you here?"

She sunk lower into the bathtub, "because no one else was. They're all in Paris." He saw that she had her locket with her.

Lucas crouched by the side of the tub. "Are you avoiding me? Did I do something? Did I misread you? I thought you...wanted me."

"You didn't misread me," she sighed. "Also, yes I'm avoiding you and it isn't your fault."

"Then why?"

"Because you'll want a real relationship. And that means wanting to know about my family and my family has a habit of leaving people."

"So..." he pieced it together. "You're worried you'll leave me?"

"Yeah."

Lucas frowned. "But you _are_ leaving me."

"What? No!"

"Maya, you're hiding in a bathtub. You weren't answering my calls. You took your necklace with you, which means you weren't planning on coming back for a while."

"I...I _left _you." she muttered to herself. "Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't think I just-"

"-was scared of being in a relationship?"

"My family doesn't have a good reputation with relationships. I never knew you and I would be in one."

"So we _are_ in a relationship."

Maya slowly got out of the tub. "That depends on you."

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

"Okay, there's no vermin, and the bathroom _and_ bedroom are good sizes." Maya poked her head around the doorframe, where Lucas was inspecting the kitchen. "How's the rest of the place?"

"It's great, there's this huge wall near the front door where we could put your art."

"Oh?" Maya feigned disinterest, secretly she was elated.

"Yup. We're also near..." he brandished a brochure at her. There were horses on the cover. "A stable! They teach you how to ride a horse!"

"Really, Ranger Rick?" she rolled her eyes, but plucked the brochure out of his hands. "Wow, they teach everything a person needs to know to become a cowboy."

"Cow_girl_."

She grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Two months earlier<em>

"Okay..." Lucas frowned. "So this started because of your great-grandma who gave up."

"Then my mom pushed my dad away, and me. She was never there for me." Maya tried to not speak about her mother bitterly.

"How so?"

"She missed my birthday for one. She's always at the diner. That time you met her? I hadn't seen her for months before then."

Lucas opened his mouth to say _why_ her mom was working so much, but didn't. If Katy wanted to tell her daughter, she would have.

* * *

><p>Lucas breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Maya in the living room. He had gone for popcorn and a little part of him thought maybe she would run away again.<p>

"Thanks for coming back with me," he plopped down on the couch beside her, where she was flipping through shows on Netflix.

"I had to, I'm sorry I left you." she finally decided on a show.

He handed her the bowl of popcorn. "So, new show?"

"New show."

"We aren't going to talk anymore about what happened?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>They had fallen asleep on the couch, Maya's head rested on his shoulder.<p>

After spitting out some of her blonde hair that had somehow gotten into his mouth, he spotted an envelope near the front door. The postman must have come already.

He slowly got up, not wanting to wake Maya, but she stirred anyways.

"Here." he tossed the lone mail.

"Cool." she attempted to rip it open, but whoever had sent it but some serious tape around it. She leaned over the couch to the table behind it and picked up the letter opener.

"Who's it from?"

"From…" Maya stopped trying to rip the envelope open and looked at the front. "My mom."

Lucas hated that her smile disappeared. "Well, what's it say?"

She didn't respond, but her eyes were scanning the page. He waited for her to speak, she wouldn't until she wanted to.

Abruptly, Maya dropped the letter. She got off the couch and walked with purpose out of the house

Lucas didn't even hesitate, he followed.

_Hey babygirl._

_I know these past few years have been tough. I missed a number of your birthdays and school events._

_The job at the diner wasn't paying enough, so I took up a job an hour away. I've been living with a friend._

_I finally did it! I've been working extra shifts to get you to a good arts school. Enclosed is a cheque. I hope it makes up for everything._

_Love, Katy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the wait!<em>**

**_Reviews are loved_**

**_*cockamouse is from the show How I Met Your Mother. Look it up_**


End file.
